


Something More

by HarryHazzaKitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, 25-Year-Old Liam, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Class Differences, Confused Louis, Fluff, Forbidden Love, King Liam, M/M, Prince Louis, Queen Sophia, Stable Boy Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryHazzaKitty/pseuds/HarryHazzaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Louis has had a wonderful life; that is, until his parents are killed and his older brother, Liam takes up the throne. He now has to deal with a bossy older brother and so much royal nonsense. He dreams that there is more to life than sitting on a throne or rejecting offers from endless flouncy girls. One day he meets Harry, a stable boy with a big heart and a rough past. Little does Louis know that Harry might just be that something more that he was always searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking time to read my story. Hope you enjoy it. :) This isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first I've posted to this site. I got inspiration for this a while back, but the Believe in Magic Cinderella Ball really got my Prince Louis feels flowing.

Prince Louis of Doncaster had always had an elegant, pampered life. As the son of the renowned King Redmayne and Queen Lacey, he had grown up in an elegant palace, treated to the finest luxuries money could buy. He had a playmate and best friend in his older brother, Liam, and the two spent many an hour running about the castle, playing hide-and-seek and exploring the endless hallways and rooms. Louis had grown up an extremely happy child, making the ladies and gentleman of the court laugh even more than the jester with his adorable antics.

But all of that changed the day Liam rose to the throne.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Liam wasn’t supposed to take over the kingship until both King Redmayne and Queen Lacey had gotten old and died peacefully in their sleep. He wasn’t supposed to have taken the throne until he was older and married. Yet here he was, at age twenty-five, head of a country he had no idea how to rule. He was the oldest living relative in Redmayne’s line, so naturally, he was heir to the throne and therefore now the rightful ruler. Louis was still a prince, but as Liam had no queen to rule alongside, Louis took to being his advisor and counsel, taking up the throne upon which his mother had once sat.

Louis, though seemingly sporting about it, resented the fact that Liam was now in charge. Why did his parents have to go on that ambassador journey to the warring land of Bradford? Didn’t they know it was going to be dangerous? He missed them both terribly and it hurt him to think of how their lives had ended so prematurely and abruptly. He had nightmares, sometimes, of his parents being caught in the explosion of the rogue bomb that had taken their lives. The sound, the light, their screams.

Once Liam had become King, all traces of his brotherliness had vanished. No more fun romps about the castle. No more sneaking out onto the grounds and telling ghost stories. Instead, Louis had to put up with royal responsibilities, itchy fancy clothes, and an endless stream of fancy balls where hordes of boring, airhead girls flounced after him with flirty winks and compliments. He had never been interested in these girls, but he had never known why. They were just part of the boring life in the castle he had grown to resent.

Now, Louis was sprawled sideways across the Queen’s throne, lazily dangling his legs off the end and swinging them so they hit the arm of the throne every swing. Thump, thump, thump. He was lost in thought, gazing into the distance while thinking about what life would be like outside the castle. No tedious routine, no responsibilities, no taking orders from his older brother. And definitely no sitting still for ages on a throne made of unforgivingly hard sterling silver.

“Would you quit that?” Liam griped from his larger, golden King’s throne. “You’re going to scuff Mum’s throne. And that sound is so annoying.” His eyebrows creased in the way they often did nowadays, showing he was angry or frustrated.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled, letting his legs fall still.

“And sit up, would you?” Liam added. “You need to look dignified and respectable. You look like a slob.”

Louis sighed and swung his legs to the front of the chair so that he was now sitting properly. He hated when Liam corrected his behavior and insisted on propriety and dignity and all that royal nonsense. Louis hated being royal if it involved so many rules. As a child, he had gotten away with so much, being as he was young and innocent and people found him so adorable. But as a grown man, he was expected to be so stiff and proper. It just made him sick.

Louis stood up from the throne, stretching his arms high above his head and arching his back. It felt so good to be out of that stiff chair.

“What are you doing?” Liam demanded, shocked and a tad angry. “You know this is the time of day where we must be on our thrones, ready and willing to hear any complaints or comments from the villagers.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis made his way down the steps from the platform on which the thrones rested. “Just going for a little walk, Liam,” he said, his tone radiating annoyance. “You listen to the complaints. I don’t need any more. I get enough from you.”

With that, he set off down the long aisle of the Grand Throne Room, refusing to give Liam a backward glance. He pushed open the castle’s heavy front doors, strolling down the path that led to the local village, then making a left and heading past the village toward the moors and cliffs sprawling like a painting toward the endless sea.

Louis loved just sitting on a rocky outcropping of the cliffs and gazing out into the ocean. He could sit there for hours, unconfined by rules and royal responsibility. His mind wandered free on the waves, exploring the vast possibilities of what could be out there. There had to be something more. A place where he could be normal, not assaulted by local teenagers whenever he went to browse the local shops. Where people would like him for the person he was inside, not because he was royalty.

That was one of the worst things about being a prince for Louis. The loneliness. He didn’t have any true friends, because anyone who showed interest in his company only wanted money or prestige from being around a local celebrity. Liam was so busy with being King that he no longer even felt like a brother to Louis. No longer did they roam about the castle, banded as mates and kin, exploring and sharing secrets and wishes. All Liam did now was sit upon his throne, or plan what to do about trade with other villages, or count his gold. He spoke harshly to Louis, taking out his frustrations at running the land on his poor brother. It just made Louis long to go back to how things used to be, when his parents were still ruling and Liam was his best friend.

Louis was so intent on his musings that he didn’t notice the approach of soft footsteps.

“Excuse me?” a deep voice murmured, making Louis jump out of his skin so much he almost fell straight off the cliff.

“Oh,” Louis muttered as he turned around to see a tall boy with shoulder-length curly brown hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of green, and he was scuffing the heel of his worn out brown boots back and forth on the rocks.

“Hi,” the boy began shyly.

“Hi,” Louis said back, wondering who on earth this boy was. He looked like he could be a model for a very expensive portrait, aside from his worn-out clothing.

“Sorry to bother you,” the boy mumbled, taking a seat on the rocks a few paces from Louis. “I just like to come out here and think. Y’know, clear my head.” He gazed out at the ocean.

“It’s fine,” Louis replied. “I come out here to think too. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

The other boy nodded. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

“I’m Louis.” Louis didn’t want to call himself Prince Louis, finding it too pompous and arrogant.

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry murmured, extending a hand that Louis shook. Louis could tell by the way he said it that Harry didn’t know that Louis was actually a prince, and Louis felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Finally, someone who could get to know him for him and not the royal mask he was forced to wear.

The boys were silent for a moment, both watching the waves curl towards the shore.

“So, what do you do, Harry?” Louis asked, curious about this beautiful stranger.

“I’m a stable boy at the palace,” Harry answered. “No fun mucking stalls, but hey, gets me bread and water. Can’t complain.” He shrugged easily and smiled a crooked little grin.

“Then how come I haven’t seen you?” Louis asked, too shocked by Harry’s revelation to be cautious about revealing his identity.

One of Harry’s eyebrows rose, like he was contemplating where he had seen Louis before. His eyes ran over the prince’s elegant clothes and fine features. Suddenly, his brows shot up and he kneeled before Louis. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, oh Prince Louis.”

Louis huffed. There goes any chance of a normal friendship, once again. “No, no, no,” he said. “Don’t call me that. Please, please, don’t. And please get up. This is just embarrassing.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, rising to a sitting position again. “I just thought that’s what you’re supposed to do when you were around royalty. You know, show them respect and all that.” His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he looked at his knees in embarrassment.

“Only if that royalty is stuck up and full of themselves,” Louis snorted. “Like my brother. Me, I’d just rather be normal. Please, call me Louis.”

“Louis,” Harry murmured, as though he were tasting the word on his tongue. “All right, Louis.”

Louis smiled back at the handsome lad. “Good. So where do you live, Harry?”

Harry jutted his chin toward the village. “I’m renting out a room in Mrs. Grymmel’s house. Old and dusty, but it’ll do.” He seemed embarrassed to admit that to someone who lived in a place with over one hundred rooms.

“What about your parents?” Louis asked. “Do they live with you?”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “They’re…” He paused. “They passed away in the plague a few years back.” He set his green eyes on Louis’ own, and Louis could see the tears shimmering in them.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry,” Louis empathized. “My parents have passed away as well. I know it’s hard. I know. Do you have any other relatives around?”

Harry shook his head, his curls swinging gently side to side. “My sister, Gemma- she’s older now, and married- she moved out of the village after the plague. I don’t know where she’s gone. She never writes.”

Louis’ heart broke for the poor boy. He wrapped him into a tight embrace, petting Harry’s locks and back. “I’ve got you,” Louis whispered. He felt a sense of comfort at having this boy in his arms, a sense that he was home.

Harry sniffed and hugged back tightly, obviously craving human contact after living and working alone for so long. The boys sat like that for a while, and when they pulled away, Louis felt an ache at having to let go.

“Harry,” he murmured. “I know I’ve just met you today, but I want to help you. What do you say to staying with me in the castle? Just for tonight, but I’ll ask Liam if maybe we could let you stay permanently. I can’t bear the thought of you being alone in this world.”

The curly lad’s full, bowed lips broke into a soft, quiet smile. “Okay, Louis. Thank you. I know we’ve just met too, but, I feel like somehow I’ve known you my whole life.”

“I feel the same way,” Louis replied, feeling a warmth spread through him. He stood up extending his hand to help Harry off the ground. “Come on, let’s go back to the castle. It’s almost dinner time.”

Harry reached up and took Louis’ hand, not letting go even when he had been helped to his feet. Louis squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Harry squeezed back.

As they headed up the walk to the castle, Louis’ heart was soaring. He felt a strange spark from Harry’s hand clasped in his own. It made him feel afraid and completely safe at the same time. Like he was both home and far away. It was new to him, and he didn’t understand it, but he knew it was good. He sensed that with Harry, life in the castle was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's chapter two! I'm glad I can post again. :) I already had this written up yesterday since I had so much inspiration for this story! Hope you enjoy! Comment or kudos please my little chickadees. ;) Love you all.

“You can’t be serious.” That’s the first thing Liam said when Louis told him about Harry and his plan for him to stay in the castle with them. Louis felt his heart plummet, and he was glad he had suggested for Harry to wait outside while he did the initial asking.

“But, Liam,” Louis protested, “he has nowhere to go, no family to live with. He’s sweet and sensitive and he works here so he’s trustworthy, just please let him stay!”

Liam was obviously shocked by how adamant Louis was in his request. “Well, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a commoner”- he spat the word out with disgust- “stay with us, but I will allow him to spend at least the night. He may partake in the evening meal and may sleep in any guest quarters of his choosing. But,”- and with this Liam sent Louis a meaningful warning glance- “he must prove himself worthy in order to stay here longer, and he must be willing to take on extra hours to pay his rent and living fees. Are we clear, Louis?”

Louis nodded, willing to do anything to have Harry stay with them. “Yes, Liam, thank you. I will go get him right away.”

Liam nodded curtly. “Very well,” he assented. “But let him know the terms of his stay tonight. He must behave in a manner fit for royalty. And he shall have to borrow some of your clothes for dinner. He must look presentable.”

Outside, Harry was pacing the walk in front of the castle, scuffing his boots on the gravel. He let out a squeak of surprise when Louis opened the loud front doors and descended the steps leading from the door.

“Good news,” Louis trumpeted. “You can stay tonight!”

“Oh, Lou, I’m so glad!” Harry enthused, a dimple appearing on his cheek as a smile lit up his features.

“But,” Louis continued. “There are some rules. You must have a shower and change into my clothing. I know it’s stupid. You have to act royally during the meal, and then afterwards you are free to choose a guest quarter. If you behave well, you are allowed to stay, but only if you take on more stable work to help pay for costs. Which is stupid, because Liam and I have more than enough money, but…”

“It’s okay,” Harry cut in. “I don’t mind. I understand, and I am just glad your brother is willing to give me a chance. Normally, higher class people are so prejudiced to us. I’m just glad your brother, and especially you, are different.” He beamed and reached for Louis’ hand.

Louis intertwined their fingers and squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly. “To tell you the truth,” Louis admitted, “I’d actually rather be a commoner than a royal.” He loved the way Harry smiled at him in return, as though he had just given Harry a million compliments. “Come on inside,” he murmured as he led Harry up the stairs to the front doors.

Louis could tell that Harry was beyond nervous as they entered the Grand Throne Room, taken aback by the sheer size and elegance of the place. He balked even more when approaching the thrones, letting go of Louis’ hand and dropping into a bow in front of Liam.

“Your Royal Highness,” Harry murmured reverently. “Thank you for granting me an invitation to your table and your lodging though I am not worthy to do so. You are a most kind and generous King, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I only hope that I am able to repay you in any form that I can. Long Live King Liam!”

Louis was pleased that Liam seemed pretty impressed by Harry’s show of dedication.

“You may stand,” Liam allowed. Once Harry had risen to his feet, he continued. “I am very pleased by your words and am certain you shall make a marvelous guest in our palace this evening. Louis will attend to you, or if you prefer, we may grant you one servant who shall wait on you hand and foot.”

Harry seemed taken aback by the King’s generosity. “Th-thank you, S-sir,” he stuttered. “But I th-think I’m okay w-with just Louis.”

Liam nodded, a sign of both consent and dismissal. Louis took Harry’s hand again and led him up the marble staircase to the living quarters on the second floor. Looking back, he couldn’t help but notice Liam’s brows furrow when he noticed the linked fingers.

Harry’s mouth was agape the whole way along the landing, his green eyes roaming the gold-framed paintings, suits of armor, and expensive-looking vases. He couldn’t stop staring at everything, obviously not used to such extravagance.

“You like it?” Louis asked softly, smiling over at the other boy.

“It’s amazing,” Harry murmured, like he was witnessing a miracle.

Louis led him across a large room with shields of all colors and designs adorning the walls. He turned down the hallway to the left, gesturing with an arm.

“This is the guest quarters,” Louis explained. “We have three bedrooms with attached bathrooms for our guests. You can have any you like.”

“You sound like a tour guide,” Harry giggled.

“And over here, we have the wall. It holds up the castle. Made of sixteenth-century brick…”

Harry guffawed. “You’re funny, Louis. I like that.” He gazed fondly at the other lad, before realizing that he was staring, and staring is rude. “S-sorry,” he muttered. “Just gonna go pick a room now, thanks Lou.” And with that, he took off down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder once before turning into the first guest suite.

Louis laughed and followed.

He peeked into the room Harry had entered. “Boo,” he said, and was surprised when Harry jumped and turned like a startled cat. “Whoa, easy there, Curly. It’s just me.”

Harry laughed uneasily.

“Are you okay?” Louis questioned, making his way over to Harry and laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

“I just get scared, sometimes,” Harry explained. “Of being alone. And this place is so big, and old, and maybe it’s haunted.”

“I promise you it’s not haunted,” Louis reassured, rubbing his thumb across Harry’s skin. “But if you don’t want to stay alone, you’re welcome to stay in my quarters with me.”

All traces of fear left Harry’s face and were replaced by a warm smile. “Really? Thanks, Louis. I’d love that. I mean, if you’re sure, that is…”

“Of course I’m sure,” Louis avowed. “You’re my guest. You deserve the best.” He said it sort of sing-songily, making Harry laugh again, his dimple illuminating his smile.

The two boys left the guest wing and crossed the shield room. Louis led then down the hallway to the right. “Here’s my wing,” he announced. “Bathroom is down the hall, last door on your left. Why don’t you get started with your shower and I’ll pick out some of my clothes for you to wear? Towels and wash cloths and things are in the cabinet in there, can’t miss ‘em.”

Harry nodded shyly and made his way down the hall. Louis turned right into his expansive bedroom. He ruffled through his clothes, hung in the oversize walk-in closet, until he found a pair of black pants and a cream silk shirt he thought might look good on Harry. On a whim, he also pulled out a pair of shiny golden heeled boots that Louis had been given as a present once but he had never worn. They looked somewhat like the tattered brown pair Harry had, only newer and classier and, well, shinier. They were honestly something Louis would never in a million years wear himself, but he somehow felt that Harry would be able to pull them off exquisitely.

Louis took the clothes and stood outside the bathroom door, unable to hear any sound of water from inside. He knocked.

“Yes?” Harry called from inside, his voice echoing across the stone tiles.

“It’s me,” Louis answered. “Got some clothes for you.”

“Come in and set them down,” Harry called.

Louis felt a little tentative upon opening the door, unsure how he would find Harry. When he saw Harry standing naked, drying his foot up on the counter, Louis honestly felt his jaw drop. He was staring again, and it was rude, and he felt himself harden in his trousers.

“Um…“ Louis mumbled, shoving the garment pile on the counter and looking away immediately. “Here, the clothes. Yup, I’ll go.” He turned on his heel and tripped in the doorway, falling flat on his face in the hallway. Mortified and still sporting a hardening erection, Louis hightailed it to his room, shutting the door behind himself and locking it for good measure.

He fell backwards onto his bed, shocked and confused. Man, was Harry comfortable with himself. But that wasn’t the thing that really shocked Louis. It was that he had gotten a boner from looking at another guy. He couldn’t be gay. It was wrong. How many times had his parents warned him that homosexuals were deviants? That they were morally repugnant? Hateful? He knew Liam felt the same way, and he grew ashamed. Luckily, his worries calmed his boner until it was gone.

A knock sounded on his door. “Lou?” a soft voice pressed. “Please let me in. I’m sorry.”

Louis unlocked and opened the door in a heartbeat. “Harry, it’s okay,” he said in a soothing tone. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise. You’re fine.”

“You’re not mad?” Harry questioned, the worry in his eyes heartbreaking.

“No,” Louis reassured.

“I know my nudity was kind of rude of me. I’m sorry.” Harry hung his head.

Louis gently took Harry’s chin between his fingers and slowly lifted his head so their eyes met. “Harry, I wasn’t repulsed by you. I got hard.” He blushed, finally taking notice of Harry in his clothes. And when he did, he found himself hardening slightly once again.

Harry looked like a Greek god. The black pants fit him a bit tighter than they fit Louis, hugging his shapely thighs and calves. The silk shirt fit loosely and draped wonderfully. And the boots… those just screamed Harry.

Harry noticed Louis’ inspection and smiled. “Like what you see?”

Louis nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. “But… Harry,” he added shakily. “I’m not… you know… like that.”

Harry’s eyes lost a slight sparkle. “Oh, um, okay. Yeah, that happens sometimes, I guess, hormones and the like. No big deal. Just curiosity. Like, I get that.”

Louis sighed. “Harry, I can’t be… g-ay. It’s wrong. I just… I can’t.”

Harry nodded silently.

“Not that I really think that it’s bad,” Louis amended. “I mean, my brother would lose his head if I were. He already finds enough fault with me. And my parents always told me that it was evil, foul, disgusting…”

“I’m gay,” Harry admitted. “And you don’t think I’m evil, do you?”

“No,” Louis replied. “Not at all, Harry. I think you’re wonderful.”

Harry smiled softly. “It’s cool if you’re not willing to admit anything, Louis. I was there once. Just honestly think about it: Would you rather have a girl or me?”

Louis’ jaw dropped once again. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. After he did this a couple of times, Harry broke in.

“Come on, Lou, isn’t it almost time for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, I love constructive criticism. Or a kudos if you loved it. I won't be updating every single day, or even super regularly, because inspiration comes when it comes and I'm so busy with college coming up. I go back next week. I'll write when the inspiration strikes and post when I can. It would mean a lot to me if anyone followed this story and stuck with me. :) Love you all!


End file.
